


Beautiful Mess

by takemetothebackseat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetothebackseat/pseuds/takemetothebackseat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mag Venom has worked for years to perfect her image as a rebellious teenage rock goddess while on the stage and in the eye of the general public.  Boybands were not something that fit in that equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We were in New York City and had the rest of the day off. So what was I going to do? Crawl in my hotel bed and sleep. The rest of the band could do as they pleased, but we’d been up since 4am to do the morning television and radio shows and the rest of the day was spent doing various other press. I was ready to pass out.

“Don’t fall asleep, Mag,” Violet demanded as she closed the door to our room. “I just got off the phone with Jeffery and some of the record label folks have a surprise for us. So get up and put on some clothes and makeup.” She slapped the back of my bare thigh to further illustrate her point.

I rolled over to look at her, propping myself up on my elbow. “What if I don’t want a surprise? And it can’t be a very good one if I have to put makeup back on.” Usually I loved to wear makeup, but when I’d had a good five pounds of it put on and taken off repeatedly through the day I was a little tired of it. Not to mention my skin was just as irritated as I was. “What is it?”

“It’s a surprise, Maggie. That means I don’t know what it is. But odds are if it’s with people from the record company there will be pictures taken. Makeup isn’t _required_ but it is suggested.”

Grumbles sounded from my mouth as I got off the bed. Stupid surprise. Stupid clothes. Stupid makeup.

An hour later I was dressed. I was still refusing to wear pants and instead wore a tight black and teal tank dress. My synthetic dreads were piled messily on my head and my makeup was in place. I had a part to play in public, so if there were pictures I had to be ready. No matter how much I longed to just wear baggy jeans and a hoodie.

Violet was dressed in similar fashion with a red tank and black skirt. Her raspberry and lime mirco braids were down with a few random braided together here and there. She’d gotten in to my makeup bag and found the most vivid red eye shadow I had. I had to admit that it make her grey eyes look startlingly pale.

 

 

A handler, aka babysitter, from the record company met us out front with a limo to take us to whatever this grand surprise was. Apparently the boys were getting a different surprise. One that didn’t require any extra effort on their part. With my luck they’d shut down an arcade for them and I’d have to hear about it for months. That’s how it usually worked out. We had to doll ourselves up and go face the public while they got to do the fun stuff.

She chatted with us about how the tour is going and our press we did that morning. I could tell she was working hard at keeping us occupied and it worried me. But I kept my mouth shut.

When we reached our destination my apprehension increased. We were at an arena. And there were people everywhere. A group of girls stopped to watch as the driver walked around to open our door.

“What’s going on?” Violet asked slowly.

“I know the execs wanted to see your reaction when you found out, but Jake and Avery told us how much you girls love One Direction and they’re playing tonight. Surprise!” She clapped in excitement.

My eyes met Vi’s. “Surprise indeed.” I was going to kill them. We, in fact, did not like One Direction. In all honesty we had really only heard one song, and didn’t mind it, but this isn’t exactly the kind of music we were in to.

“They will die,” my best friend whispered through a clenched smile as we followed our babysitter through the front doors. She clutched my hand as we squeezed through people and to an elevator.

“Aren’t you just so excited!?” Babysitter clapped her hands again and bounced a little. I’m pretty sure she was more enthusiastic than we would ever be about seeing One Direction.

This was going to look bad when it hit the public. We’re in a rock band. We’ve always played those girls who didn’t give a fuck about beauty standards or what “normal” nineteen year old girls were supposed to like. I’m pretty sure girls our age aren’t even in to boy bands. Doesn’t that usually stop around age fourteen?

Even though we worked very hard to give off the impression we didn’t care, we cared a great deal. That’s why even though I hated it I got up in the morning to talk to radio shows or different alt magazines. We made sure to be seen at different genres of rock shows, but pop was definitely something that wasn’t going to fit in to the image. At least we would be in a suite with a bunch of suits; we’d be able to play it off as some kind of meeting. Hopefully.

 

 

Vi and I stayed close together once in the suite. We talked with the execs and important people during the openers, drinking more beer than they thought we were. It was right before One Direction was due to come on stage that everything went south.

“We’ve got another surprise for you, girls.” They weren’t the words I wanted to hear unless immediately followed by _the rest of the band is here to suffer with you_. “We’re going down to watch the set from the side of the stage!”

I bit my lips as Violet’s nails dug in to my arm. “Awesome,” I forced a smile. Not awesome. So not awesome. Female fans get weird when they see girls on the side of the stage while a band is playing. This is normally where girlfriends stand. At least in our world. And when obsessed girls see other girls on the side of the stage they find out who they are. That’s when the rumors start.

Being the thinker she is Vi excused us to the restroom first.

“We have a problem.” She sighed as she paced the empty bathroom, her thick heels clacking as she went. “If we don’t enjoy it we’ll look like ungrateful assholes to the execs, along with everyone on the tour. If we do enjoy it we potentially create problems of an entirely different nature. We’ve spent years perfecting our reputation, Mag. What if this kills it?”

I shrugged, because honestly I had no clue. “We’ll find a way to spin it. M. Shadows has openly admitted he likes girl pop and hasn’t gotten much shit for it. We can always spin the ‘we were in town and invited’ angle. Which is true for the most part. People don’t need to know the boys are compete douche nozzles and set us up.” I took a deep breath. “Look, we’re young. We’re at a show. Let’s just pretend we’re normal girls for the night and have fun. We’ll deal with the rest tomorrow.”

Violet nodded and stood straight. “Right. And fuck what everyone thinks anyway!”

A smile pulled at the corner of my lips. “Exactly. That’s the Violet Nightmare I know.”

She squeezed my hand and we marched out of the bathroom in step.

When we got to the “side of the stage” – it was really a row of seats that butted up to the stage, however, I wasn’t so sure the pep talk I’d given her worked on me. What the fuck did I care? I’m Mag Venom. I kick in people’s teeth before breakfast. Keep telling yourself that, Mag.

I’ve never been to any kind of pop show before. My dad’s a biker who fed me a steady diet of southern rock and country, and my mom is a hippie. I could tell from the seating all the way up to the barricade that they didn’t have mosh pits. Pity, I was in the mood for a circle pit.

“So what do we do?” Vi leaned close. “I’ve never really danced to this kind of shit before.”

A laugh escaped. Thankfully no one was really paying attention to us and all the record label people were standing a distance away. “No idea in the least.”

The lights went out and ear splitting screams filled the air. It was never this shrill at any show I’d ever been to. Knowing there was no way to escape I tried to make the best of my situation. As it turns out my body just kind of took over and I moved to the music. It wasn’t something I’d listen to on a normal basis, but One Direction wasn’t all that bad. It was catchy and they were nice to look at, even if their pants were a little too tight and their hair a little too floppy.

The best friend was enjoying herself too. I could tell from the way her smile stretched a little further than what her fake smile did. This was the smile that the band saw. This was her real, not thinking, smile.

Sooner than I realized the set was “over.” I figured every main act does an encore after they make the fans believe the show is over. Not surprisingly the stage lights went back on and the five guys filed back on stage. Shockingly, I knew the words to the song they were singing. It was the _that’s what makes you beautiful_ song I’d heard in passing, the melody always sticking in my head for a period after. Vi was singing along as well.

One Direction knew we were there. They’d glanced over a few times and smiled or nodded, but no one had come over until the one with the floppiest hair danced his way over to sing to me. My eyebrow rose and more laughter escaped. “You better be careful or I’m going to have to fight off your fans when I try to leave,” I said it in jest, but I knew it would be the end result.

Floppy just smiled and kept singing to me for another moment before he walked away. I turned my bewildered expression to Violet.

“British boys are weird,” was her only response.

As the house lights came back on we were ushered off the stage so the crew could start tearing down. It felt odd not to help because the four of us always helped our crew. Although seeing as I was in a short dress and heels I wouldn’t be much assistance anyway.

We were taken to one of the dressing rooms and told to wait while the crowd thinned out and the car would be able to take us back to the hotel. To pass the time we pulled out our phones and started going through our twitter feeds, answering questions and replying to comments from fans. I slouched down and settled against her shoulder so if she wanted she could see my phone and I hers.

People came in, making noise as groups of people often do. It was when the room went deadly quiet again that I looked up. The members of One Direction were staring at us, a few holding their shirts in their hands.

“Uh…sorry? They told us to wait in here, not mentioning it was yours. We’ll wait in the hall.” I stood and pulled V up with me.

Floppy grabbed my arm on the way past. “It’s fine, you can stay. The showers are in there anyway.” He gave me a charming smile I found myself answering with another raised eyebrow.

“We’ll wait in the hall,” I confirmed.

Violet was pissed when we got in the hall. “That was just fucking impolite!” she yelled. I realized she was looking past me and found a few of the folks from the record company. “Not only was it rude to stick us in their dressing room in the first place, but to not tell any of us about it is just down right ghastly. You Yankees need to learn some fucking manners. That kind of shit doesn’t fly where we’re from.”

I took V’s hand and tugged her back the way we came; calling over my shoulder, “we’ll find our own way back to the hotel.” I had cash on me. A cab couldn’t be too much. And if it was I wasn’t above taking the subway.

In the end we jumped in a cab with a couple girls who were staying at the same hotel.

“You look familiar.” The blonde turned around from the van seat in front of us. “You’re in that band…Beautiful Mess, right?”

I smiled. “We are. I’m Mag, this is Violet.”

She shook my hand. “Jessie. And she’s Kate. I’ll be honest, I haven’t heard a lot of your songs, but I like what I have heard.”

My smile grew. “Thanks. And we really do appreciate you sharing your cab with us.”

Kate waved it off. “We’re going to the same place. No worries. So what were you doing at a One Direction show? I thought you guys were a rock band.”

“The guys in our band told somebody we were big fans as a joke. So the record company surprised us by taking us tonight. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t dislike One Direction, but they aren’t exactly our usual musical choice.”

Jessie nodded. “Understandable. But it looked like you were enjoying it from where I was sitting.”

“It was fun,” I admitted.

The girls grinned. “Welcome to the family,” Katie reached over to pat my shoulder. “Just do yourself a favor and stay out of the One D tag on tumblr. It will ruin your life.”

At the hotel I paid for the cab. The girls insisted I didn’t have to, but I felt it was the right thing to do. We separated in the elevator when they got off a few floors before us. I had a key to the room the boys were sharing. Without a word to either of them I launched a shoe at each of their heads before slamming the door and walking down the hall to our room.


	2. Chapter 2

We made it through the next day without mention of our being at the One Direction show. Apparently the boys had no idea they were taking us to see them. I’d still be throwing my shoes at them daily for a long while.

I knew we were in trouble when Jeffery, who was supposed to be back in Nashville, walked in while we were getting ready for our show that night. He told the boys to leave and sat down where he had view of both Vi and I.

“Tell me what happened.” His hands were steepled under his chin. We were fucked.

Violet took a deep breath. “Although the words were my fault, you have to know everything that led up to them was not.”

Plopping down on a chair across from him I propped my feet up on the coffee table between us. I already had my leather pants on, but my boots and corset were still across the room. The leather pants and baggy t-shirt were an odd combination. “Did they tell you they put us in their dressing room without notifying either party?”

Jeff took a deep breath. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

I shook my head. “Nope. They told us to just wait there until the crowd thinned enough to get to the car.”

His head fell in his hands. “Okay. I’ll deal with this. You’re not to talk to anyone about this except Avery and Jake. I’ll see you when you get home next week.” And with that our manager left.

We locked eyes before shrugging in unison. “He’s gotten us this far.” It was what Violet always said when Jeff did something questionable.

I nodded, getting to my feet. “After I get my boots on will you lace my corset?” I had the feeling wearing a steel boned corset for the show was a bad idea. But it was new, and I wanted to wear it desperately.

 

 

“Hang on, I can’t breathe.” I sighed to my microphone. We were only three songs in, and I was struggling. “Vi, come loosen this shit.”

Chad, our guitar tech, came out to hold my baby while I held on to the front of my corset.

Whistles and catcalls sounded from all over the building, including our crew – who have probably seen my boobs more times than necessary. One whistle, however, was longer and more piercing than the rest. I turned my head to find the members of One Direction on the side of our stage.

“Son of a bitch.” The words were out before I realized.

“They’ve been there since we came out,” Violet whispered, done adjusting me but still fiddling like she was. “I didn’t want you to get distracted so I didn’t say anything.”

Chad helped me put my guitar back on. “I can make them leave.”

I shook my head. “Let them stay.” Taking a deep breath I stepped back up to my microphone. “Now that my diaphragm can expand and my tits aren’t in my throat we can continue. Sometimes I like to play doctor. This song is called Tell Me Where It Hurts.”

Now that my laces had been let out a little I was able to hold my notes the length I was supposed to. I know the fans didn’t care, but I did. If you’re going to do something then do it right.

“You know what I miss?” We were taking another break between songs to catch our breath. “Circle pits. I get to see them a lot of nights. But I honestly can’t remember the last time I was in one. So I need someone to sing this next song while I get down in this fucking pit with all of you sweaty fuckers.”

The surprise had to show on my face when Floppy walked out on stage and up to me. He smiled a teeth baring grin.

“Most of you probably have no idea who this is.” And I was one of them.

“His name is Harry,” Kade the sound tech supplied through my in ears.

“This floppy haired boy is Harry from the boy band One Direction. Now, now, lovelies, don’t hate. We’re all part of one big musical family. And Harry here is apparently a fan. Or so I’m assuming.”

Harry gave me that smile again, stepping close to use my mic. “That I am.”

“Alright. They’ll let you know if you fuck it up. Have fun.” I shrugged and jumped the five or so feet down from the stage. Security helped me over the barricade where fans started pulling me in every direction.

“Oi! She didn’t get down there to be molested,” Harry called out. “Treat her like you would every other girl in a fucking pit – with respect.”

I smiled up at him as Ave counted in for I Get Off. This was about to get interesting. And after this there would be no way to hide the fact that we “knew” One Direction. After it hit the internet girls would start to connect us with the pictures that had undoubtedly be taken at their show the previous night.

Half way through the song I was done. My circle pit muscles hadn’t been used in years. And trying to exercise them in a corset wasn’t my best choice. But I had to admit, Harry did sound good singing my song.

The guys from One Direction, with assistance from security, helped me back on stage. I’m only five foot six inches. I could barely see over the stage let along climb up on it.

“Get off my stage,” I smiled as I took my microphone back from Floppy.

He kissed my cheek before giving me another of those smiles and running off the stage. Yep, I was fucked.

 

 

After we finished with our part of the stage clearing process the four of us headed back to our dressing room to find the five members of One Direction scattered about the room.

“It’s past eleven. Are we going to go out now or after we all clean up?” I caught the bottle of water Jake tossed me. “I don’t want them to get cold.”

He shrugged. “We don’t mind being gross so we can go now and those two can go after they have showers.”

“What are you talking about?” It was Floppy. Or Harry, rather.

Avery answered for us. “We always go hang out with the fans for a while before we get on the bus, but all the buses are inside here so we’re going to go out anyway. And whereas V and I prefer to have a shower after shows so we don’t stink, those two have a little too much crust punk in them and don’t.”

I stuck my tongue out at him. “I am not a crusty. I fully plan on taking a shower, I just know it’s going to get down in the forties and I would prefer not to have fansicles. So you can go ahead and smell nice, I’m going to go hang out with them.” I tossed my hair as I turned to go back through the door.

“Aren’t you going to take security with you?” Harry had followed us in to the maze of halls.

“We usually don’t need it, but I’m sure the venue will have someone out there anyway since they know we’re doing this.” I shrugged. “Our fans are pretty polite…most of the time.” I jumped on Jake’s back.

“You’re going to kill me one day, doing that without warning,” he laughed.

I kissed the top of his head. “But you love me anyway.” Glancing behind me I caught Harry’s eyes. “Why are yall here?”

“I like your band. Why did you come to our concert?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Honestly? Because we didn’t know that’s where we were being taken. Before last night V and I have only heard one of your songs. We don’t even know your names.”

He looked momentarily hurt before smiling. “Well I’m Harry Styles.”

I laughed. “Mag Reynolds.” I shook his hand.

Jake dropped me from his back and opened the door leading outside, bowing deeply. “After you, ma’am.”

With a curtsy I stepped past him and in to the chilly night air. “Holy fuck it’s cold out here! Yall are crazy and I love you for it!”

I busied myself taking pictures and signing things that were shoved in to my hands. I love getting to be close with the people who support us. Without them none of what we do would be possible. We’d still be four kids in the garage.

Another shiver crawled up my spine. I should have grabbed a hoodie. A jacket, still warm from someone else’s body heat, dropped on to my shoulders. I found Harry behind me in just his shirt. “You’ll freeze.”

“You already are,” he countered.

I smiled. “Thanks, Harry.”

About thirty minutes later I held up my hands. “We’re frozen, yall. I’ll send the others out to entertain you, but I’m going in for a hot shower.” Upon my retreat I threaded my arm through Harry’s. “You’re practically purple. I’ll make you a hot toddy so you don’t catch your death.”

“What exactly is that?”

“Her family’s answer to absolutely everything,” Jake answered. “But I will admit that she makes one of the best I’ve ever had.”

“Your turn!” I hollered as we entered the room. “And it’s cold so make sure you dress accordingly.”

“Is that why you stole the poor boy’s jacket?” Violet gave me a look we would have to talk about later.

I flipped her off. “He offered it.” I gathered what I needed for the hot toddies and set about mixing everything together.

“Is this yours?” I looked up to find the one with the darkest hair holding up my sketch book.

“Zayn,” Harry whispered. I didn’t realize he was still beside me.

Nodding I handed over his jacket. “Yes. Most of it isn’t finish so don’t judge it too harshly.” I divided the Crown mix in three cups and put them in the microwave. While they heated up I retreated to the corner that had my bags, unhooking the front of my corset as I went. I knew I was being watched. Part of me cared, part of me didn’t. All they could see was my bare back, and as soon as I got my pants off, my panties.

Holding a shirt to my chest I gathered my shower supplies, dropping them off in the other room before handing out the toddies. Five pairs of eyes trailed me across the room as I handed first Jake his then Harry his cup. “It’s not polite to stare,” I whispered, feeling a blush heat my cheeks. When did I start blushing over bared skin again? I thought I’d gotten over this sometime last year.

I hid away in the shower room, sipping my drink. My head filled with steam and I took a deep breath as I began to scrub away the dried sweat. I should probably google their names when I was done so I wouldn’t look like an ass. Who would think some worldwide popular boy band would dig our music? A smile stretched my lips.

Clean, dried, and dressed I went back to the main room. Zayn still had my sketch book. “Don’t grow too attached to it, I’m taking it with me.”

He chuckled. “You’re really good.”

“Thanks.” I sat down next to him and leaned over to see what he was looking at. “That’s my next tattoo. Dad’s gonna do it when I get home.”

“Your dad does your tattoos?” Zayn grabbed my arm to inspect my work. “He’s pretty good.”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Jake lifted his shirt to show off his chest piece. “He’s won all kinds of awards and has a three month waiting list.”

“Say goodbye to your friends and collect the rest of the band, we’re heading out.” As quickly as Rod our tour manager stuck his head in he was gone again.

I made sure everyone had packed up everything before I did anything else. They’d had to implement a new “if you leave it you’re fucked” policy because Violet would forget something at just about every venue.

Introductions and goodbyes were done at the same time. They all seemed to be nice. Maybe I’d check out their album someday.

“So I’ll talk to you later?” Harry stepped a little too far in my personal bubble. That wide smile was back on his lips.

“Yeah, maybe,” I quickly replied before moving around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rod sat down in the front lounge to go over our schedule. It was the last day of the tour and we were a little giddy and anxious to get home. I was eating ice cream for my breakfast while Violet kept giving me disgusted looks. I was waiting for her to start telling me how unbalanced of a meal it was. She was more than welcome to. The mood I was in absolutely nothing would bother me.

“Okay after sound check the only real thing you have besides the show is an interview with MTV. I don’t know why they didn’t do this while we were in New York, but whatever. It shouldn’t take too long. We’re going to do it in the venue. You can decide if you want to do it down on the floor or up in the seats.

“Now we just need to decide if we’re heading home immediately after the show or if you want to wait to get cleaned up first.”

I did the math in my head. “We’re only four hours from home. Let’s go to the buses after we get off stage. We can spend a quick minute with whoever is outside then split.”

They gave me strange looks. “Little Miss I Just Want A Few More Minutes With The Fans is opting to leave as quickly as possible?” Avery gave me a flabbergasted look.

“I am four hours from my house, and my family, and my dog, and my bed. I want to go the fuck home.”

“Amen to that.” Jake nodded in agreement.

Rod clapped his hands. “Now that we have that settled you’ve got about an hour before sound check, which MTV will be filming so you’ll probably want to put on some real clothes.”

I looked down at what I was wearing. “I’m cool in jeans. They can get over it.”

 

 

Sound check was done how it always is no matter whom may be watching or recording: barefoot. I don’t remember when we started doing it or why, but we always have. We went through the motions rather quickly. Our in ears were put back in their boxes and we headed up a level where MTV was set up. They’d have a view of the stage behind us as well as the crew putting up our backdrop.

The four of us were fitted with the small microphones they clip to shirts. Avery didn’t have one on so he just taped his to his chest. I was amused by it. MTV’s people, not so much. We were still barefoot; it made us look a little like the rednecks we were.

“You got the motherfuckin right to remain violent, hollow points hidin in my clip…” Charlie Scene boomed over the venue’s PA system. It was one of the songs we had that played between sets. I lost it laughing, having to lean against Vi. It was one of my picks. Anything Hollywood Undead was one of my picks.

“Now that you’ve got that out of your system can we start?” The producer was a real bitch.

I gave her a sarcastic motion to proceed and rested back on the bars behind us.

Holland Roden was doing the interview so she was a step away from our line, on the opposite end as I was. We went down the line and introduced ourselves for the camera.

“So let’s get right in it, shall we?” Holland smiled. “It’s the last day of your first headlining tour. How did it go?”

Despite the fact that I’m the lead singer, I am not the band’s spokesperson. That job belongs to Violet. I have too much of a stutter when put on the spot so I tend to zone out for most of it, listening for my name so I know when to pay attention.

“I heard that Mag and Violet caught a One Direction show while you were in New York and then they came to yours the next night.”

I kept my eyes from widening. “Yep. They’re nice guys.” I guess. I spent a total of twenty minutes interacting with them. “Talented bunch.” That much I knew was true since I’d bought both of their albums.

“Is there any truth to the rumors that you’re Harry’s latest conquest?”

My eyebrows had to be in my hairline. “No,” I stated firmly. “I don’t date for one; I think it’s a pretty much impossible thing to do while on tour. And two: I don’t think I could date a boy who wears pants tighter than I do.”

“Tour ends after the show tonight,” Jake pointed out.

“You wait until I find a shoe,” was my response. “Next topic! One that doesn’t involve the person life I do not have.”

Thankfully, I was allowed to stop paying attention for the rest of the interview. I should have handled that better. Now it was really going to look like something was up.

 

 

Violet put a hand on the armrests on either side of me, trapping me in my chair. “You have a crush on Harry Styles, don’t you.” She didn’t phrase it as a question.

“NO!”

“I know you downloaded both their albums. They’re in your search history. Admit it Magleigh Reynolds.”

“So I googled them! You have plenty of things in your google history!” I pushed her out of the way and stood.

Avery blocked the door. “You know the rules. Fights don’t leave the room.”

I glared up at him. “We’re not fighting. She’s just jumping to false conclusions.”

“It’s okay, you know.” Jake was quiet. “He’s our age and he knows what it’s like to be on the road all the time. Lesser and older girls have fallen for his charms.”

“Taylor Swift will fall for anything with a dick,” I countered. “And I don’t want her sloppy seconds.”

Avery starred down at me, arms crossed over his chest, not moving away from the door.

“I like the idea of him,” I whispered. “Please, Ave, just let me leave.” I was embarrassed and it felt like tears would well in my eyes at any moment. Stupid girl hormones. Why couldn’t I be a boy? They didn’t have to deal with this kind of shit.

I escaped to the bus where I locked myself in the back lounge, pulling my knees to my chest. Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

During one of those long exhales I answered my phone. “Hello?”

“Hullo? Mag?” A now familiar British accent sounded on the other end of my phone.

I checked the display to find a grinning picture of Harry Styles in the clothes he’d been wearing at our show. “How’d you get my number?”

A nervous chuckle traveled down the line. “I stole your phone while you were having a shower.”

For some reason it made me smile. Then I remembered what just went down. “Okay.”

“Are you alright? You sound…well you sound like you’ve been crying.”

“Trying not to would be a more accurate description.”

“Everything okay?”

Deep breath in. “Just stupid band drama. Nothing a night of sleep in my own bed won’t fix.”

Harry gave a muffled reply to whatever was going on wherever he was. “Your tour ends tonight. Got any extra room in that bed?”

I reached for my laptop, fighting a smile. “You’d have to fight my little sister and my dog. They both claim more space than I get when I first get home. Besides you’re in…Canada.”

“Well look at that! You didn’t even know who we were and now you’re tracking my tour. I’m so proud.”

A laugh fought itself free. “I got bored somewhere between Virginia and Florida.”

“I don’t care how it happened, I’m just happy it did.”

Violet appeared in the doorway. I always forget she knows how to pick locks.

“I have to go. Call me later?”

“Absolutely. Bye Mag.”

I hung up my phone and turned it over so she couldn’t see the display. Vi sat down next to me and cuddled up. I relaxed in to her. It was as close as we ever got to a verbal apology, but either way our spat was over. Even if she was right.

 

 

All the lights were on when the bus stopped in front of my house. My three year old sister was the first to run out, screaming my name. Tears stung my eyes as I scooped her up and buried my face in her hair. My parents were next and soon we were just a big Reynolds group hug with everyone crying.

All of my crap was loaded off the bus and taken in the house. I showered while my mom and Kenz sat on the bathroom floor so we could keep talking. Mom had helped me take my synthetic dreads out first and the feeling of being able to scrub my scalp again was fantastic. My black and white husky climbed on my bed to sleep on my feet while Kenz snuggled in my arms. It was the best night of sleep I’d had in months.


	4. Chapter 4

For the third morning in a row I woke with a tiny foot in my face and the smell of bacon drifting through my open bedroom door. I kissed the foot and tickled the ribs of my sister. We put on our matching slippers and ran downstairs to find the breakfast Mom was finishing. For a few moments I pretend I was a regular nineteen year old girl. And then my phone rang.

It was Jeffery. “Mornin.” My mouth was full of eggs and bacon but I didn’t care.

“Mag, darlin –“

I cut him off there. “You only call me darlin when you want something. So let’s cut the fat and get to the good part.”

“You’ll like it. I got a call from people at The Ryman and they want to get a new generation interested in the history.”

“I’m in.” I didn’t need to know anything else. Being asked to do anything for The Ryman was an honor in my world. “Just tell me when and where.”

Jeff was laughing. “It’s pretty simple. They’re going to shut it down for a few days and have different singers come in and record an old song or two. It’ll get made in to an album and dvd. Since you grew up in that building they want you to do an interview and host a tour.”

“I told you I was down, why are you still talking? Email me the details and I’ll be there with bells on.” We said goodbyes and I hung up, turning serious eyes to my parents. “I’m going to be in a dvd about The Ryman!” I threw my hands up and squealed.

My parents were just as excited as I was. I texted the rest of the band about it, and while the boys were happy about it they’d never understood my excitement with the old building. While they spent our summers off school being lazy, I’d spent it giving tours of my beloved Ryman Auditorium. Violet didn’t reply at all. 

The email from Jeff came with my details. It was happening in three days. I honestly wouldn’t have minded if it was happening that afternoon. He also sent along a list of songs they were going to have me record. I’d known them all before I could even talk so I wasn’t worried.

Those three days crawled along at their own pace. I spent the first day in the tattoo shop with Dad and his boys. The second helping Mom out in her apothecary. And the third watching My Little Pony with Kenz. 

It was decided, by the three year old since she runs everything, that Kenz would be going with me. She’d been to The Ryman a few times, but wasn’t quite old enough to understand its importance.

I was the only rocker. And I was the youngest. But out of everyone I had the most history in this building. Blake Shelton and his wife Miranda Lambert were there. Hunter Hayes. Luke Bryan. Jake Owens. Taylor Swift – which I wasn’t particularly excited about. The Band Perry. Kelly Clarkson. Carrie Underwood. 

I was set to record Walking After Midnight and Crazy by Patsy Cline on my own. Then Grandpa by The Judds with Miranda and Kelly. I was pretty sure my raspy voice wasn’t going to sound good on any of the songs, but I didn’t give a rat’s ass.

They had all of us sit in the pews. Kenz was watching from a “special spot” on the stage. Thankfully everyone had taken to her and she was behaving. If I wasn’t careful I was pretty sure Miranda was going to steal her. We went around one by one talking about the room we were in.

“I grew up in this building,” I answered honestly. I was the last to go. The little punk girl on the end of the last row wearing a Lars and The Bastards beater, ripped up skinny jeans, and Chucks. “I was five when my pappie started bringing me here. We came every Monday, even when I started school. He told me it was our job to educate the masses on how important this scared place was, even if it wasn’t to them. That we had to preserve it for children in the future. That this was more than just a holy space and a concert hall. I spent every summer here giving tours or polishing the old wood until I could see every light reflect in the surface.” I could feel tears starting to run down my face. Jake Owen had pulled me in to his side.

“He married my granny here, up on that stage. My parents too. When everyone else had gone home for the night we’d play guitar up there until our fingers were ready to fall off. After he passed two years ago I made sure we held his service here, up on that stage. I sat where Blake is sitting because that was his favor spot in the house.” 

Kelly came over and wrapped her arms around me, whispering soothing words in my ear.

I took a deep breath. “I know she doesn’t remember it, but that was the first time I took my sister on a tour of the building. There wasn’t a corner I didn’t tell her about. It was the same tour Pappie had given me countless times.” I wiped the tears from my face. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to cry. Thank goodness for waterproof mascara. Let’s do something that doesn’t make me cry now!”

Everyone laughed and the boulder on my chest eased a little.

The makeup girls pulled me away for a touch up while they got ready for Jake Owen to start recording his songs and for me to do the tour. Kenz would be going with me. The director decided that one. Hunter and the Perry kids would be coming too.

“Which tour do you want me to give exactly? The one we give everyone else or Pappie’s?” I looked past the makeup girl and her brush to where the director and producers were watching me.

Director smiled. “Give them the good one.”

I smiled. “Alright, but I know secrets people might not want on tape.”

“All the better.”

We’d wrapped for the day. My tour had been a little more extensive than they’d planned for, but when you grow up the granddaughter of the building manager you learn a lot. Kenz and I were walking down Broadway when she tugged on my hand. It was past eleven so I figured she just wanted to be carried, even if she’d fallen asleep for a few hours at The Ryman.

“Maggie, look.” She pointed down the block, towards Dad’s shop.

“Yep, we’re almost there.” I squatted down to her height. “Are you too sleepy to walk the rest of the way?”

Kenz gave a frustrated sigh. “No, Maggie. _Look_!”

“Are you stalking me?”

I stood up fast, ready to protect my sister only to find Harry Styles. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? I live here. You’re supposed to be north of here by a state or two.”

“See, I told you,” Kenz beamed up at me. She held her hands out so I’d pick her up.

Balancing her on my hip I started moving towards the shop again. I was unsure and I wanted to be in a place I was familiar with. “So why are you here?”

Harry fell in step next to me. “I wanted to see you. And we have two weeks off.”

“Why? Is everyone okay?” I shifted Kenz to my back so I could buy a bottle of water from a street vendor. It was a usual humid Tennessee summer night. I passed a bottle to him and resumed walking.

He took it with a smile. “Everyone is fine. Niall is getting his braces off, then his brother is getting married.”

Kenz’s arms loosened around my neck. “You gotta stay awake, baby.”

“I’m sleepy, Maggie,” she mumbled in my neck.

“I got her.” Harry took her from my back. “Come on, little one.”

I watched as my sister snuggled in to his arms. Usually when she’s sleepy she doesn’t want anyone besides my parents or myself. “So you had the chance to go home and you passed it up to come see some girl you’ve only met twice in your life.”

He nodded. “Yep. When the tour starts back up this is the first stop anyway. So I figured I’d get here early and spend it with you.”

“He can stay in our bed,” Kenz offered.

I chuckled. “Our bed is a little full, babe. And it’s my bed.”

She thought for a moment. “Harley can sleep on the floor!”

Opening the door to the shop I shook my head. “I’m sure he doesn’t want to sleep on my legs.”

“Oh I’ll sleep on whatever part of you that you’ll allow.” Harry gave me that giant grin.

My eyes had to be bugging out of my head. “So inappropriate to say in front of a three year old.”

Dad looked up as we walked in. “I see you found her.” He smiled at Harry.

“Um…what?”

Dad took Kenz from Harry’s arms. “He came here looking for you. I told him you were still up at The Ryman.”

I turned to Harry. “You’re such a stalker. How do you know he isn’t just some crazy guy?” The question was directed at my dad.

“Same way I find out everything else. I googled it. I loaded your stuff up in her truck so you wouldn’t forget anything. By the way, Magpie, he’s staying in the spare tonight.”

My eyes traveled back and forth from my dad to the pop star next to me. “This is so weird. Whatever. I’m going home.” I took Kenz back, who growled in her sleep from being passed around.

Dad kissed my forehead. “Be careful. Tell your ma I’ll be home in a bit.”

Walking to the parking lot at night always kind of creeped me out. Nothing has ever happened, but having to pass through dark allies isn’t the most comforting walk. I shifted Kenz weight so I’d be able to easily get to the knife in my pocket if I needed to.

“Something wrong?” Harry looked down at me, a frown between his eyebrows.

I shook my head. “Just paranoid.”

He smiled, teeth seeming to glow in the dim light. “I’ll protect you.”

Part of me wanted to laugh. He was the least threatening boy I’d ever met. The other part of me found it endearing.

We made it to the car without incident. I loaded Kenz in to her car seat in the back of the cab; she never even stirred. There were two bags in the space next to her.

“This is yours?” Harry was eyeing my truck. “Are you even tall enough to get in it?”

I pushed him lightly, laughing. “You leave my truck alone.”

“But why do you need such a big truck?” Harry took a step forward, forcing me to take a step back. He was still too close.

It took me a moment to form the words for an answer. “Because I wanted it. And I live in the middle of nowhere so it is slightly practical. And a lifted truck isn’t exactly rare in these parts.”

“What’s a ‘mud slut’? The sticker in your window says it.”

A mischievous grin split my face. “Oh I’ll show you if we get any rain. Although I’m not sure you can handle it.” I put a hand on his chest to push him back. “Just get in the truck.”

“You don’t want to go out somewhere?”

I looked up at Harry from my spot on the floor, digging through the cabinet under the television. “We’re underage.”

His look was incredulous. “I’m sure I could get us in.”

“I could get us in. But you have to be 21 to drink here. And I have to record at The Ryman tomorrow.”

“Ryman? What’s that?” Whenever he said what it sounded more like _wot_.

I finally pulled out the movie I was looking for. “It’s my sanctuary. It started as a church, then they filmed The Grand Ole Opry there. Now it’s a sort of museum where they still play shows every once in a while.”

Harry took my hand to help me up. “Can I go too?”

I shook my head vehemently. “People are already asking too many questions about us. And Taylor Swift is part of it.”

He made a face. “She was a pain in the arse. And what does it matter if they ask about us?” Harry’s hands were on his hips.

“We’re not together. Rumors surround you whenever you’re seen with a new girl. I don’t want to be one of those girls. And I don’t date.” I put the movie in and pushed him on to the couch.

“How am I supposed to spend time with you if you don’t want to be seen with me?” Hurt was lacing the words his was hiding with anger. “Am I not even allowed to be your friend?”

I sighed, sitting next to him. “You can be my friend. But you know the rest of the world won’t see it that way.”

“Well fuck them.”

A one sided smile turned up the corner of my mouth. “Tomorrow there’s a bonfire. You’ll get to spend time with me there. And since you want to drink so much I know there will be a keg or two there.”

Harry’s tongue stuck out in distaste. “Ale here taste like piss water.”

I laughed, agreeing. “There will be more than beer. Now shut up and watch the movie.”

The opening to Freddy Kruger started up. I love horror movies. The more blood the better.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though he bitched and moaned about it the entire time I left Harry at the tattoo shop with Dad. It was either that or he stay home by himself. As Kenz and I made the few blocks walk up to Ryman she expressed how dumb of an idea she thought it was that Harry couldn’t come. 

I just kept my mouth shut and let her go. But when we reached the doors I got on her level. “Now listen, babe, we have to keep it a secret that Harry is here. So you can’t talk about it once we’re inside.” 

She lowered her eyebrows in a way that I know she’d learned from me. “But Harry’s our friend.” 

“Yes, but still. Just keep the secret, okay Kenz?” 

With a sigh she gave in. “Fine.” 

Taking her hand I opened the door and stepped in to the crisp conditioned air. 

I’d just finished two of my three songs when Taylor walked up to me, a look I couldn’t read on her face. “So how long have you and Harry been dating?” 

My eyes rolled before I could stop them. “We’re not,” I enunciated clearly. “Just friends.” 

Taylor held up her phone. On it was a picture of Harry carrying Kenz and me smiling up at him. Shit. “He’s on break and came here to see you.” 

I shrugged. “Friends are allowed to visit each other.” 

Miranda looped her arm through mine. “Yall broke up. Now grow up. Come along, Mag, it’s time to get recording.” 

I bit my lips to hold in the laughter. “Thanks,” I whispered. 

Someone had taken pictures. Fuck. Shit was about to get messy and there was no way we’d be able to deny we were dating, even though we were in fact not. I pulled out my own phone and sent out a tweet. _Don’t jump to conclusions, yall. I don’t date._

  


“Your father said I can’t get tattooed until tomorrow because we’re going to the bonfire.” Harry looked like a petulant child when I walked in to the shop later that afternoon. 

“The bonfire is at the lake. So odds are we’re goin swimmin.” I handed Dad the lunch I’d picked up for him. “And Taylor Swift is seriously immature for being older than I am.” I pitched my voice higher and dropped my accent. “Like I saw a picture of you and Harry on Instagram this morning.” I rolled my eyes. 

“MTV has been talking about it all morning.” Luce, the shop’s piercer, stole a few of Dad’s fries. “Been showing a few pictures and the interviews you both did. Let em think what they want. Although yall are a cute couple.” 

“We’re not dating!” I yelled at her retreating form. 

“What would be so bad about dating me?” Harry cornered me. I could see my dad walk away with Kenz over his shoulder. 

I took a deep breath. “I’m sure there’s nothing wrong with dating you other than the fact that you’re on tour and usually I am too. And I don’t date. Period. I’ve seen too many marriages and other relationships ruined by people trying to tour. I won’t be one of those people, and the easiest way to avoid it is to not date. Can’t you just respect that and be only my friend?” 

He sighed. “I can.” 

“Thank you. Now, in one of those bags you packed do you have swim trunks or do we need to get you some?” 

  


We weren’t the first to the lake, but we weren’t the last either. Trucks lined one side while I could already see a few tents set up on the other. The lake was really just an over glorified pond, but we’d been coming here since we were kids and back then it felt huge. 

“We’re sleeping in one of those?” Harry pointed across the lake, slinging our towels over his shoulder. My beloved purple acoustic was safely in her case in his other hand. 

I shook my head as I threaded my arm through his. “Nope. We’re sleeping in the truck bed. That’s why I brought all the pillows and blankets. Don’t make that face. It’s more comfortable than the ground. And you can’t see the stars from inside a tent. Trust me.” 

“You’re the expert in this situation.” He smiled down at me. 

“Damn right I am!” 

“MAGLEIGH!” I caught a quick glimpse of blonde hair before I saw the sky above. A few other bodies added themselves to the pile and soon I was begging for everyone to get off so I could breathe. You think I’d be used to it by now since this was how my friends usually greeted me after I’d been away on tour. 

Harry helped me up and protectively tucked me under his arm. “Are you hurt?” 

“She’s fine.” Brit pulled me away from him and in to a hug. “I know you like touring but I’ve missed you.” 

I was passed from one set of arms to another. These were all kids I’d known for as long as I could remember, but if you looked at them compared to what I normally look like you’d never guess. When I’m at home, and everywhere else in my heart, I’m a country girl. I love mud and fishing, and camping and the smell of a bonfire. Mag Venom really is a character. She’s all the things I love, but would never fit in to my world at home. 

I was whisked away while Harry was left to trail after me. Two grills were already heating up and the kegs were tapped. Jonah and Kyle were making a huge vat of jungle juice. It was like I’d never left. We had a few hours until the sun dropped, but our bonfire events were usually an almost all day affair. 

Harry was looking a little lost on a log away from the rest of us. For the hour we’d been there I hadn’t had a moment where someone wasn’t demanding my attention. I sat next to him and passed over a red Solo cup of jungle juice. “It’s deceptive.” 

He took a drink before passing it back. “After watching your interviews and stuff for years I never would have imagined this is what you were like.” 

My heart dropped a little. “Disappointed?” 

That smile consumed his face. “Not at all. It’s fun to watch you with them. You seem free here.” 

“I am. I don’t have to watch what I say or worry about a creeper with a camera.” 

As if trying to prove me wrong Brit popped up in front of us to take a picture before giggling and running away. 

“Okay except her, but I’m use to her doing it. You can talk to them, Harry. No one out here cares about anything that happens outside this ring of trees.” 

“Guys!” Kara yelled to get everyone’s attention. “It is time for our annual Twister contest!” 

Whoops and hollers echoed around the lake. I stood and pulled off my tank top before popping the button of my jean shorts. Harry was staring at me with a slightly slack jaw. “It’s just skin. And I have on a bikini. Now get strippin! We play Twister a little differently.” 

The way we played the game involved four play mats and a lot of water based paint. Last one standing got bragging rights for the rest of the year. I’d won the last two. 

“Alright, we all know the rules, but since we have a few new faces I’ll go over it for their benefit.” Kara was standing on top of a cooler. Really the only new faces were Harry and Jonah’s girlfriend. “Foul play is encouraged as long as you don’t actually push anyone over. Since Kyle broke his leg he gets to play judge this year on that one.” 

Kyle lifted his cup of beer with a halfhearted smile. 

“And since Brit doesn’t like to get paint in her hair she gets to call. The uber flexible Mag is the reigning champ, she gets to go first.” Kara handed over the spinner and came over to stand by me. 

I pulled my hair up in a messy bun before stretching out my back. Years of yoga had made me bendier than most. That and I was a little ruthless. 

Twenty minutes of play later I had my left foot on red and the right on yellow. One of Harry’s leg’s was between mine 

“Mag, right hand green.” 

I stretched over Harry, who was in a crab walk position. It was extremely awkward. Harry, however, just seemed to find it amusing. 

“You know why I love this game?” Jonah asked anyone who would listen. “If we were naked these would lead to some interesting sex positions.” 

Brit groaned at the bad joke. “You say that every year.” 

“I know, I know. But seriously!” 

“Can we focus, please?” I looked over the twisting bodies to where Brit was holding the spinner. “One strong breeze and we’re all gonna fall. Then we’ll have to start over. Again.” 

“I sneezed!” Jen yelled in response. “I couldn’t help it.” 

I cursed under my breath. “My eyeball itches!” 

“I’m getting a back cramp,” Harry added on. 

“Push your hips up, Harry,” Kyle called out. “Your butt is almost on the ground.” 

That was all it took for me to hit the ground. Harry had pushed his hips in to mine and I was down. I rolled off him before remembering the mat was covered in paint. 

“Shit everybody stop!” Brit dropped the spinner. “Mag’s bleeding.” 

“It’s probably just paint.” I twisted my way out of the contorted bodies. 

Harry moved my face so he could see the damage. “You must have bit your lip. Want me to kiss it?” 

I knocked his hand away with a laugh. “It’s just a little blood. Game on.” We walked a few feet away from the game so I could grab an ice cube. 

“How do we get the paint off?” Every time Harry would try to wipe it away with a hand he’d just smear it worst. 

“Hang on, part of the tradition is we have to get a picture taken first.” I tossed Kyle my phone so he’d take a picture. When that was done I took off running full speed, yelling like a banshee. I launched off the end of the dock and in to the water with what I hoped was a giant splash. 

Harry was laughing on the dock when I surfaced. “That’s fucking brilliant!” He jumped in and swam over. “Get this paint off my back.” 

After we’d scrubbed the pain out of our hair I was content to float and listen to the game still in progress. 

“Mag…” His voice was hesitant. 

“Yeah?” I asked, eyes still closed, the sun warming my face and making the back of my eyelids a pleasant orange color. 

“Thank you for bringing me.” 

I smiled. “You’re welcome, Harry.” 

  


The sun had finally fallen behind the tree line and we’d lit the fire. It was pleasantly warm after getting out of the water. We speared marshmallows on sticks for s’mores before my guitar was passed down to me and Kyle was handed his. I tuned to his guitar by ear before strumming a few absent minded chords. 

“Request?” Kyle looked around the circle. 

“No, I got this one.” I picked a few notes before starting to sing. “Blame it all on my roots, I showed up in boots and ruined your black-tie affair…” By the time I hit the chorus just about everyone was singing. 

We played the songs we’d grown up to. Garth Brooks. Tim McGraw. Jo Dee Messina. Hank Williams Jr. George Strait. Alabama. Brooks and Dunn. The newer songs we’d fallen in love with. Rascal Flats. Jake Owen. Kip Moore. Pistol Annies. This was always my favorite part. But usually anything that involved music was. 

Kyle had to pee so we stopped so he could hobble over to the trees. I leaned in to Harry. “You don’t know any of these, do you?” 

He shook his head. “But it’s okay. It’s still fun to watch everyone else.” 

“This will not do, Styles. We’ll try to play some stuff you know.” 

Harry smiled and pecked my cheek before wandering off. 

Brit appeared in his spot. “So…”

“So?” I prompted. 

“I know we don’t date. But we look mighty cozy over here.” She bumped my shoulder. “Are we secretly dating?” 

“Brit…I know we’re best friends, and I do love you, but I just don’t see you that way.” 

Brit laughed and pushed me off the back of the log. I’m pretty sure she didn’t mean to push me that hard because she looked horrified. “Shit! I broke Mag!” 

Everyone circled me as I starred up at them. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it would make my world stop spinning. “I’m not broken, just dizzy. Why am I always the one who gets hurt?” 

“Because you’re a klutz and so is Brit. Whenever the two of you are within ten feet of each other someone usually gets bloody.” Jonah helped me sit up, handing my guitar off. “Which, thankfully, you are not for once.” 

I was pulled to my feet which were steadier than I thought they’d be. But that could have been because Harry had his hands on my hips, which was good because I wasn’t completely convinced I could stand on my own. “I’m still a little dizzy.” 

Jonah produced the flashlight he always had in his pocket. He’d started his EMT training and ran down the basics to make sure I didn’t have a concussion. “Walk around the lake for me, or at least to your truck and back. Harry go with her. Maybe if you get away from the heat of the fire you’ll feel better.” 

Harry took my arm and slowly started leading me away from the circle. “Still doing okay?” 

I smiled weakly. “I’ll be fine. I’ve had concussions before and this isn’t one. Everyone just gets super paranoid out here since we’re a good hour from anything. Thanks for the concern.” I leaned back against my truck. We’d gotten there surprisingly quickly. 

He stepped forward as I leaned a little. “You’re sure?” 

“I’m drunk,” was my response. “But the dizziness is clearing. You ready to go back?” 

“Are you? You’re the one who got pushed.” 

Back in the circle I made them give me my guitar back and quit hovering over me. Besides I’d figured out a song Harry should know. Although I’d only ever played it on the piano. But I was pretty sure I could play it on my guitar. “Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band pretty eyed, pirate smile, you’ll marry a music man.” 

“Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand,” Harry sang with me. “And now she’s in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand.” 

When we finished I raised an eyebrow at my friends. “You know the words, why didn’t you sing?” 

“It was so pretty!” Jen gushed. “Do it again!” 

I laughed. “No! We’re all supposed to sing.” I stuck my bottom lip out. “Sing bitches!” 

“Wait! I got one!” Kyle held up his hands to get our attention. “If you’re havin girl problems I feel bad for you, son. I got ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one.” 

  


I piled the blankets and pillows in the truck bed on top of the camping mattress Dad had helped me throw in there. I’d changed out of my cut offs and beater to a pair of cotton shorts and an old shirt that had been my dad’s. We were the only one’s sleeping out in the trucks. Which was fine with me since the fire was still going and it was far too hot to sleep in a tent where the breeze couldn’t find you. 

“That juice is some serious stuff.” Harry climbed up next to me. 

A laugh bubbled out of my throat. “I told you.” 

“Okay, so I know we can’t _date_ ,” he made air quotations with his fingers when he said the word date. “But can we cuddle? I’m drunk and I have to cuddle when I’m drunk.” 

“Who do you cuddle with when you’re on tour?” 

“Whoever I can get to.” Harry pulled me down so my back was against his chest. “What made you pick Tiny Dancer?” 

I yawned before I answered. “My momma would sing to me when I was little instead of reading me a bed time story. It was my favorite. When I was seven I learned to play it on the piano. I recorded it for her, in the studio at The Ryman, for her birthday. It’s the default ringtone on her phone too. She makes me sing it on there every time she gets a new phone.” 

He tightened his arms around me. “I like singing with you.” 

That night I fell asleep to Harry softly singing in my ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...sorry i'm completely horrid at updating. i'll try and be better, but until then i'll post a few chapter for you now.

Two days later Harry rode with my dad up to the shop before it opened so he could get tattooed. Mom, Kenz and I had a “girls’ brunch” before we parted ways and I headed down to the shop.

Instead of walking through the alley Kenz wanted to walk on the sidewalk so she could see the flower planters. I was paying more attention to what she was telling me than what was happening on the sidewalk in front of us; so when I heard that first scream one hand pushed my little sister behind me while the other went for my knife. 

Fifty or more girls surrounded us, asking questions and taking pictures. A few of them even made nasty comments. Kenz started crying and I lost it.

“QUIET!” I screamed. “You are scarring my sister! Calm the fuck down and I’ll go get Harry for you, but if you freak her out any more I will call the police and have every one of you thrown in jail until your parents come to bail you out.” I held her head against my chest as I pushed through the girls to get to the shop’s front door. I used my key to let myself in before locking it behind me.

“Daddy!” We both yelled. I was shaking, not completely sure if it was in anger or if the scene had really scared me as well as her. I resisted the urge to run to him like Kenz had. 

Harry intercepted me before I could get too far. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He wiped away the tears that I didn’t even know were there with his thumbs.

“There is a hoard of your fans outside. Ours don’t act like that and they scared the shit out of us.” I let myself be pulled in to his arms where I buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply to try and calm down.

“They screamed at us,” Kenz sniffled. “Then Maggie screamed back and they got quiet.”

I sat down on the floor where I stood, my legs feeling like they were going to give soon anyway. I’d sent a tweet before I realized it. _To everyone who has ever seen me on the street with Kenz and let me pass: thank you. There’s a mob outside dad’s shop._ “They’re out there waiting for you. I’m pretty sure it’s the only reason they let me get inside.”

Dad sighed. “Luce, stick your head outside and tell them as soon as we’re done with the tattoo he’ll be out.” He looked calm, but I know when it comes to him that’s when his brain gears are moving the quickest.

Luce did as told, but instead of just sticking her head outside she went out there. When she came back she looked a little worried. “You get in there and get your tattoo finished. Mag, come with me.”

Harry squeezed my hand as I passed. I followed Luce in to the piercing room where she pulled out her laptop. After she found what she was looking for she turned it to me. On the screen were pictures of Harry and myself at the bonfire. One of us covered in paint from the first time we’d all fallen after Jen sneezed. A shot of us in the lake, only inches between us as I got paint off his face. Another of us asleep in the truck bed the next morning, him half on top of me. Below that was a video of us singing Tiny Dancer from across the fire. I released a string of obscenities that I would never say in the same building as my father. After I got that out I felt violated. One of my friends had done this.

I called Brit. I knew it wasn’t her because she would never do something like that and I could see her in the video. I didn’t even give her a chance to get her full greeting out. “Someone at the bonfire sold pictures and video of me and Harry to TMZ.”

She was silent for a long moment before I heard her yell, “Son of a bitch. I’m on it. I’ll call you back as soon as I know something.” It was on from there. Brit may look like a super ditzy blonde, but she was one smart cookie. Her dad was also a lawyer.

Deep breaths, Mag. I rolled my head, trying to release some of the tension from my neck. I really wanted to send Luce’s laptop flying off the table and in to a wall, but that wouldn’t get me anywhere but a trip to the Apple store. “I hate fangirls,” I snarled between tightly clenched teeth.

Dad glanced up at me for a second before going back to the tattoo he was doing on the back of Harry’s arm. “I know you’re protective of your sister, Magleigh, but you can’t go out there and kill them. And as for that second look in your eyes, I’ve called for backup. We won’t let Harry go out there alone.”

“You’re worried about me?” Harry’s eyes found mine through the mirror he was facing across the room. “They won’t hurt me.”

“No, not on purpose. But girls are crazy. And there’s some things you don’t know yet.”

His eyebrows went up. “Are you going to tell me?”

I raked a hand through my hair. It was one of the things I missed doing when I was upset and had my dreads in. “Somebody sold pictures of us from the bonfire to TMZ. And a video of us singing Tiny Dancer.”

“Are they good pictures? Can I get a copy of the video?”

“Harry, this isn’t funny!” I threw my hands up. “One of my _friends_ did this. Through it all I’ve still had my privacy. No one has messed with my family. No one has screamed at my three year old sister. Pretty much every Beautiful Mess fan knows where my parents work, but none of them have ever come here unless they’re getting a tattoo. And even then they’re respectful.”

“They’re just excited, Mag.”

“You’re _defending them_?”

Dad wiped his tattoo clean for the final time and Harry sat up so he could look at me properly. “Our fans are different. They’re a little loud, and yes they don’t always think their actions through, but they’re still my girls.”

“Unbelievable.” I walked away before I said anything that I would probably later regret. My legs paced to a window that was tinted so I could see outside, but no one could see in. What I saw brought a weak smile to my lips. 

Forming a human barricade across the front steps were kids that I knew without a doubt were Messies, the nickname Jake had given our fans. Standing in the center was Gabe, who ran our official website and fan club. He’d been coming to our shows since we were playing basement parties. He was hard to miss at six foot three and able to bench press a small car.

I ran out and jumped on his back before I could think better of it. “I don’t know why you’re here, but you’re all getting free tickets to shows for the rest of your life for this.”

“When Mag Venom puts a distress call on the birdie, Messies will always come to the rescue,” Gabe replied in his booming voice.

“My perfect little soldiers,” I cooed. A lot of the Messies there were female, standing proud in their thick black eyeliner and tattoos next to the pastel colored Directioners. “And my daughters of darkness.”

The Directioners perked up, a few of them gasping. Most of them pushing up on their toes. Harry must have come out to join us. I turned to find him smiling, Dad and Mike, another of the tattoo artist, standing guard on either side of him. He looked less than thrilled to find me clinging to Gabe, however. I didn’t care. And I wasn’t getting any closer to those insane girls. At least Messies are a good kind of crazy.

“Girls, I promise I will take a picture with each of you.” Harry stepped up next to Gabe and me. “But you have to be quiet and patient. You scared poor Kenz earlier. So after your turn I’d like you to leave so people can get through here.”

“We’re just excited to see you,” one of the girls yelled back.

“And I’m thrilled to see you! But we have to stay calm or Mag here will sic her Messies on you.”

The girl to my left growled, her red lip curling in a way that would make Elvis proud. I reached over and smoothed a hand over her hair. “It’s okay, darlin, you’ll get your blood.” She beamed up at me. 

I dropped from Gabe’s back to stand next to him, crossing my arms like the rest of them. “Thank you for not being like that,” I told them only loud enough for the Messies to hear.

The girl gave me a one armed hug that I returned wholeheartedly. 

“Hey Mag,” Gabe bumped me. “I already go to the shows for free. What do I get?” He was teasing, but I wasn’t.

“A lap dance.” I thought Harry’s head was going to do a 180 when it snapped around to glare at me. I shrugged. “It’s not like we’re together,” I pointed out.

“You’re not?” one of the Directioner girls asked.

I shook my head. “Despite what it looks like Harry and I really are just friends. He just gets super cuddly when he’s drunk.”

“Jungle juice is some serious shit.” He’d been saying it all day after the bonfire while he was nursing a hangover.

Harry was true to his word and took a picture with everyone who wanted one. And they slowly drifted away. When they were all gone I took the name, phone number, and email of every Messie who was there. I made a copy for Gabe as well. Then I took pictures with them, thanking them each individually. After they left I ducked back inside.

Harry was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face. “Tell me you’re not going to give him a lap dance.”

“No. Because if he wants one he’s totally earned it. _My_ fans came to rescue me while _your_ fans tormented me. You didn’t hear what some of those girls said to me. What they called me.” I clicked my teeth shut and answered my ringing phone.

It was Brit. “Ready for a good ole fashion beat down?”

I paced away from Harry, back to my window. ‘Who was it?”

“Amy, Jonah’s girlfriend. He already knows. Dad got them to take the video down since I’m in it and there’s no way to edit me out, but the pictures are still up. Oh and why was Save Mag Venom trending on twitter?”

  


I forced myself to get past it. It wasn’t Harry’s fault his fans were the way they were no more than it was my fault the Messies were badass. After dropping Kenz off at her play date we went home and I made him lunch. Food was another version of apology in my world.

“I’m sorry they scared you.”

I looked up from the word search book Mom kept in the kitchen. I shrugged. “I’m over it. Wanna go outside with me? Harley is getting restless.”

Harley took off as soon as I opened the back door. Upon her return she dropped a tennis ball at my feet. We played fetch with her for a while, laughing and joking, until she plopped down under a tree and didn’t come back.

“Guess the game’s over.” Harry tugged me over to the tree where he stretched out on the grass next to her. 

With a shake of my head I snuggled in to his side, my head on his shoulder. “I like having you here. Thanks for stalking me, Harry.”

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. “Do you want to come out on the road with us for a few days?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah? I knew you liked me.”

I laughed. “Yeah for some reason I do.”

  


Having a scary movie marathon was not our best idea. Normally they don’t bother me, but I kept having bad dreams. After waking up gasping for the second time I wrapped myself in a blanket and padded down the hall. The blinds in the spare room let enough moon light through for me to make it across the carpet and on to the bed.

Harry rolled over and tucked hair behind my ear. “Bad dreams?”

I nodded. “Can I sleep in here?”

He nodded. “Get in.”

“You sleep naked. I’m fine where I am.”

Harry chuckled sleepily and pulled me against him.

  


Light was flooding the room when I woke next, I didn’t even have to open my eyes to tell. The house was silent. What time was it? I blinked a few times until my eyes focused. Harry was staring at me. ‘That’s creepy.”

He grinned and kissed the tip of my nose. Our heads were on the same pillow. I had to admit he looked cute with messy hair and droopy eyelids. 

“What are you thinking?”

Harry inched forward and left a tingling kiss on my lips. “About that. About how we’re going to have little green eyed, curly haired, dimpled babies.”

I snorted. “Not likely. I’ll be out in the garage.” I went out in my pajamas and hooked up my rig. Since the Messies had come to my rescue I’d had a song bouncing around in my head.

_We came to battle baby/ We came to win the war/ We won’t surrender/ Til we get what we’re lookin for/ We’re blowin out our speakers/ There goes the neighborhood/ A little scissor happy/ Llittle misunderstood/ We can turn you on/ Or we will turn on you/ Daughters of darkness, sisters insane/ A little evil goes a long, long way/ We stand together, no we’re not afraid/ We’ll live forever/ Daughters of darkness/ Daughters of darkness/ We’re all survivors somehow/ We just broke out the pack/ And don’t need no dog tag/ My name is on my back/ We can turn you on/ or we can turn on you/ Daughters of darkness, sisters insane/ A little evil goes a long, long way/ We stand together, no we’re not afraid/ We’ll live forever/ Daughters of darkness/ Daughters of darkness/ Never down/ Never out/ Playing hard/ Living loud/ Keepin up/ With the boys/ Making out/ Making noise_

I played around with it for a while, oblivious to everything else, including the entrance of Harley and Harry. It took my dog nipping at my toes for me to snap out of it. “Have you been standing there long?”

Harry nodded. “I’m more patient than she is though. That and I love to hear you sing. The Messies from yesterday, it’s about them? I heard you call them your daughters of darkness.”

A half smile pulled at one side of my mouth. “Can we just not talk about yesterday? At least not anything before we got home?”

“Like you coming to my bed in the middle of the night when you knew I was naked?” He smirked.

I threw a pick at him. “You shut it, Styles.”

“That was your plan all along, wasn’t it? Watch a load of people getting killed then sneak in my room.” As he talked Harry was slowly walking towards me in just a pair of basketball shorts. He stopped when our toes were only an inch apart. His eyes held mine until Harley huffed.

I looked over at her and nodded. “Thanks, old girl.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty much just a filler chapter. sorry.

I worked on my music for a good part of the day. Harry sat content in the corner with Harley. Every once in a while I’d ask his opinion, he’d give it, and I’d go back to what I was doing. That’s pretty much how the day progressed.

Snips and bits of songs kept up a steady rotation in my head.

“I’ll gently violate your mind before I tuck you in,” I sang softly as I kept writing. I was working on something completely different; I scratched it on the top of the page so I wouldn’t lose it. The song I was working on was much sappier in comparison. And it would probably end up being one of those songs I didn’t let anyone know existed.

“Your hand writing is atrocious,” Harry murmured from over my shoulder.

I snatched my notebook up and held it to my chest. “I don’t want anyone to read that one.”

He pouted, but I shook my head. “Fine. Harley and I are hungry.”

“Well if my baby is hungry then we better get lunch.” I patted my thigh. “Come on, Harley. Let’s get you some food.”

“Hey!” Harry shouted after me. All I could do was laugh.

  


I was in the middle of cutting up potatoes when Harry decided to put his hands on my hips. It made me think of the other night when he’d held me steady. I leaned towards him momentarily before remembering where I was. “Watch your fingers,” I whispered as I kept chopping.

“Why do you always start to give in, then pull away from me?” His breath brushed the back of my neck as he spoke; I shouldn’t have worn my hair up.

“Because you’ll be leaving soon.”

“And you said you’d go with me.”

I grabbed a new potato. “Only for a week or so. Then I have to come back and start working on stuff for the new album.”

“I can come see you on my days off. I’ll fly you out whenever you want.”

“It won’t be enough. And after I go back on the road it will get even harder.” I moved away to get a skillet. “Just friends, remember?”

He sighed. “I remember.”

While we were eating the fried potatoes and hamburgers Jeff called. And he wasn’t too thrilled.

“You’re supposed to let me take care of these things, Mag.” The little Jeff in my head was pacing.

“Which part?” I asked around a mouthful. “A lot has happened lately.” I tossed a bite of burger to Harley even though she’d had her own and some potatoes. She’s absolutely spoiled with table food when I’m home.

“Having Kent Patrick call about those pictures and video.”

I swallowed my bite. “In my defense, I didn’t have any contact with Kent. I talked to his daughter because she was in them. I was just trying to find out who did it. But even if I had, he _is_ my lawyer.”

“And after yesterday there’s been an outcry of anti Mag Venom bull shit all over social media. You really should have handled that better.”

“Do you know how hard it is for me not to hang up on you sometimes? Like right now. What would you have me do, Jeff?”

He cleared his throat, his tone softening to almost a plea. “You haven’t done a When Mag Gets Bored lately. Do one with Harry. Both sets of fans want to hear it, Mag.”

“No. I’m hanging up now.” I put my phone down. When Mag Gets Bored was my youtube channel. When I was home, or on the road, and have time to kill I’d record a cover and post it there. I’d been doing it since before anyone knew who Beautiful Mess was outside of Nashville. I don’t know why I didn’t want everyone to hear Tiny Dancer.

“What are you thinking?” Harry was watching me intently from across the table.

“Jeff wants us to record Tiny Dancer and put it up on my youtube. And I don’t want to. It was fun singing with you, but…I don’t know. I’d do another song, just not Tiny Dancer. I want to keep that one.”

He smiled. It was just a slight upturn of his lips instead of the full teeth one he usually used. “Okay, so what song?”

I tapped my fork on the table like I usually do a pen. It hit me and I bit my lip. “I gotta make a call first, but how are you guitar skills?”

  


I was almost 3am when we finished recording. A good chunk of the time was spent teaching Harry the song. It wasn’t hard, but he wanted it to be perfect. I set up the camera one last time for the video’s intro.

“In case you still haven’t figured it out, or you’re here because his name is on it too, I’m Mag Venom from the band Beautiful Mess.”

“And I’m Harry Styles from One Direction. A video of us was leaked without our consent and instead of recording that for you we decided to do something else.”

“So for you, with permission, we give you Broken Bones by Rev Theory.”

We both cheesed at the camera before I reached forward and stopped the recording.

We’d recorded it in one take, so thankfully I didn’t have to do any editing besides adding on the intro. After uploading to youtube we both posted on our twitter accounts for everyone to check it out. That done we went inside and crashed.

  


I woke early the next morning. Mom and Dad were still puttering around the house. More than once I heard them tell Kenz to leave us both alone since we’d been up late. They’d started taking her back to daycare and she wasn’t the least bit happy about it.

Making sure no one was in the hall I crept to Harry’s room, bringing my own blanket. He didn’t even open his eyes when I crawled in his bed, just put his arms around me.

The door swung open, Dad was a black mass with the hall light behind him. “They flushed the water main out behind the grocery last night. The bog is open.”

I bolted upright. “Fuck yes! Harry, get up and get dressed!” 

Dad just laughed as I ran past him to my room.

“Come on, Harry! This is your chance to find our exactly what a mud slut is.”

There still wasn’t any movement in the other room. Dad’s eyebrow went up.

I held up a finger. “There will be girls in bikinis.”

“I’m up,” he muttered.

Dad caught my arm on the way past. “Take the Jeep. Your truck is harder to get out if you get stuck.”

I flashed him a smile. “Will do.”

  


Still half asleep I got Harry out of the house and in the Jeep, Harley in the back. She was as much of a mud slut as I was. I tore down our drive, receiving a few choice words from the boy next to me and happy barking from the dog behind me.

“What exactly are we doing up this early?” Harry pulled his hat lower. He didn’t like that the Jeep didn’t have a roof. Probably worried about his hair. My own hair was up on top of my head securely.

I gave him a smile that could match his own massive grins. “We’re goin muddin, babe.”

He motioned with his hand for me to keep going. When I didn’t he sighed. “You’re not telling me, are you?”

“Nope. But if you end up not liking it Kyle should be there and he’s not allowed to until he gets that cast off.”

Even though it was barely after eight the bog was already rowdy. I could spot more than a few with beers already in their hands. Odds are before it was noon I’d have had a few too.

Harry was staring down at the mudding pit an old lifted Chevy was currently playing in, sending up a wave of mud and dirty water. “We’re going in there…in this.”

I smiled. “Welcome to the sticks. It’s fun. I promise.”

He still wasn’t buying it.

“Don’t be a pussy, Harry, it’s just mud.” I watched his jaw set. “There’s my boy.” I leaned over and kissed his cheek before I threw the Jeep back in gear and made my way down the embankment to park next to Brit’s hot pink Jeep that looked like it’s already had its turn.

Brit jumped on me as soon as I was out, squealing. “Happy Flush Day! I put you on the list when I got here. Old Roy is up, then it’s your turn. Hi Harley!” She danced around with my dog for a few moments before Harley grew bored of it and wandered over to the guys who had set up a grill; I could smell spicy sausage.

I bumped Harry with my hip. “Give me your phone. I’m gonna put them in a baggie in the glove compartment so they don’t get dead.”

Harry handed over his iPhone without hesitation. I added my Android and zipped the bag shut.

“If you need it after we’re dirty you’ll be able to use it through the bag. I wouldn't get it out until we leave unless you want to buy a new one.”

  


Hours later both of us, Harley, and the Jeep were caked with mud. Despite his initial protest it turned out Harry did indeed like muddin. I even let him drive a few times. Brit took a picture of us and the Jeep before we left as well as a few while we’d been in the bog. I tore out once we were on stable pavement, leaving splatters of mud for a good five miles.

"Everybody needs a bath,” I glanced over at Harry to make sure he was paying attention. “We’ll hose off first then wash the Jeep and Harley. Mom will kill us if we track anything in the house.”

He nodded, going through everything he’d apparently missed on his phone. It annoyed me slightly, but I just pressed a little harder on the gas and switched gears.

Once at the house he was still on his phone. It felt like I was being ignored. Or maybe I’m just a paranoid girl.

But the silent treatment lasted through the washing of the Jeep, Harley’s bath, and pretty much the rest of the day. Except when there was water involved he was on that damn phone.

I went to bed early with every intention of staying in my own room all night.


	8. Chapter 8

Dancing around and putting eyeliner on at the same time is a skill I’d perfected years ago. I had on a reconstructed Batman shirt and short black cut offs. Harry had told me I looked like “a cute little bumble bee.” I’d growled and gone back to my makeup. I did not look like a bumble bee. True my shoes and accessories were also black and yellow but it wasn’t enough yellow for me to look like a bee, damn it.

I’d also kicked him out of my room at that point. After checking my make up one more time I slipped on my Iron Fist heels and turned back to the mirror. I love tall heels. They make my legs look long and my butt look bigger.

Harry’s eyebrow went up and he stopped chomping on his gum as I stepped off the last stair. “I take it back, you don’t look like a cute little bumble bee. You look like a fucking sexy bumble bee.”

Exasperation took over and I threw my hands in the air. “Just go get in the truck, Styles.”

Music plugged in and pavement rushing under my tires I felt myself relax. I needed this.

“Where are we going, again?” He turned the Five Finger Death Punch song down a notch. Usually that’s a big no-no, but it was still loud enough for me to hear.

“Some of my friends are in town, we’re going to go watch their show.”

Harry nodded. I was reaching for the volume knob when he spoke again. “Who?”

I licked my lips and pulled my hand back. “Papa Roach and Escape The Fate. There’s another band playing called Otherwise, but I don’t know them.” Before he said anything else I turned it back up. The Under And Over It remix is one of my favorites.

Singing along helped my inner calm spread.

That calm, however, turned to something else as the song ended and the next started. Three seconds in I was scrambling for the next button, but Harry wouldn’t have it. “I knew it!” He couldn’t stop laughing. It was Kiss You. 

My face was red, I could feel it.

“I knew you liked us more than you’ve been letting on.” His smile was so wide I could see it out of the corner of my eye.

“You already knew I have your albums. You have mine.”

Harry chuckled. “But I’m allowed to listen to you. You’re the almighty Mag Venom; you don’t listen to boy bands. Next you’ll actually admit that you fancy me. It just brings us one step closer to our green eyed, dimpled babies.”

“I’m not having your babies, Styles.”

He was still smiling, but didn’t comment further.

The rest of the drive was spent singing along and my calm returned. As we approached The Woods I made a call so we could park with the buses and I wouldn’t have to worry about dealing with people to get in the venue.

Ray was waiting inside the gate when they finally let me through. He stepped up and hugged me through the window. He held on as I drove us over to where he told me to park. I could hear sound check going on in the distance. It felt like home.

I made introductions and looped my arm through Harry’s as we started walking towards the stage.

“You preachin tonight?” Ray nodded his head in the general direction of the stage with a knowing look on his face.

“Maybe. I wouldn’t mind it. I already miss it.”

Harry’s hand went up like a little kid in school. “Preach? I thought they were a band.”

My smile was wide. “They are. This is my church,” I indicated the space around us. “Most people turn to religion for peace and guidance. But I have never felt anything like being at a rock show. It really isn’t something I can explain. You just have to be in a pit, screaming word for word with your sisters and brothers around you.” I took a deep, cleansing breath. “Except now I can’t get down in that pit. But I still get the same effect as long as I’m at a show.”

“MAAAAAAAAG!” the cry went up as I rounded in to full view of the stage.

I ran in my three inch heels to the stage and hoisted myself up, throwing myself into the arms of one of my best friends. 

Jacoby squeezed me tight while we swayed. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

The four of us caught up and there was the little fangirl voice in the back of my head, who had been in love with Papa Roach for years, reminding me of the times I sat for hours listening to them. I was friends with my idols now. All the bands I would go see and scream along to know who I am.

“New boyfriend?” Tobin was looking over at Harry who had sat down in one of the seats about half way back in the first section.

“Just friends,” I answered automatically. I motioned for him to join us and after a moment’s hesitation he did. Once again I went around and made introductions.

“Why does that name sound familiar? You look familiar too.” Tobin’s eyebrows were drawn together.

Before his brain overheated I clued him in. “One Direction.”

“Dude, my daughter loves you guys!”

  


We’d walked around for a while without anyone noticing us. But venue security put an end to it as soon as kids had come running to get things signed and take pictures. The funny part is none of them paid any attention to Harry and I could tell he had no idea what to do with himself. But he did blend in well here in his skinny jeans and Pink Floyd shirt.

Over the years I should have become use to not being able to be in the crowd. But in the days when we first started opening for bigger bands on national tours we could still go get in the pit. Recently I’ve had to become content with watching from the side. Watching the kids going off for Escape The Fate, though, made me want to go back to the days when no one knew who we were.

Harry bumped me to get my attention. “You look sad.”

I shrugged. “I miss it. Just being another girl in the pit; walking away with an incredible high, no voice, and a lot of bruises. I love being on stage, I really do, but it’s like being the brain. The pit is the heart.” I leaned against him as they rolled amps and gear past.

His arms went around me, and I let him. Harry’s mouth was close to my ear when he spoke again. “Just close your eyes and listen. They’re here for what happens on that stage. You _make_ that high for them.”

I listened to the crowd as he spoke, laughing and talking. It brought a peace over me. “Thanks, Harry.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” He kissed my cheek and took a step back, breaking the spell.

  


Half way through Papa Roach’s set I was already sweaty and grateful I’d decided to wear my hair up. They put on such an amazing live show that it’s impossible not to get sucked in.

“Our next song is one of my favorites, but we don’t do it live.” Coby took a drink from his water bottle. “Wanna know why? Because the fucking hot chick who sings on it with me is never around anymore since she got all famous and shit.”

I laughed from behind the speakers.

“Give it up for my girl, Mag fucking Venom!”

My laughing hadn’t stopped as I stepped in to view. I gave the crowd a kiss and a wave as I joined Jacoby on the ego riser in the center. “You got them all hot and sweaty. I fuckin love it!”

The crowd screamed and Harry’s words came back to me. I flashed him a smile before turning back to the crowd. “It’s fucking good to be home but I have missed all of your beautiful faces. And as much as I would love to stand here and keep admiring you the man with the clock is motioning for us to keep it moving. So Mister Palermo, if you would, kick that shit!”

I jumped around as Jacoby sang. One day I’m going to snap a heel, but I’ve been lucky. I poured my heart out in those brief minutes. As nostalgic as I’d been earlier there really was no better feeling as watching people rock out to your song.

We were both doubled over for the scream at the end, standing on the same riser again. I needed to get this damn album done so I could back on the stage.

Harry’s smile was as big as mine felt when I walked off stage and back to him. 

“You’re right,” I told him and pecked his cheek.

  


It was 2am when someone hollered for everyone to get on the buses so they could pull out. Coby walked us to the truck and gave me one last hug. “Love you. Be careful.”

“Love you too.” I clutched him a little closer. “I hate leaving you. You know you’re my brother, right?”

He smiled and kissed my forehead. “I know. And you’re my little sister. So make sure your _friend_ here knows if he breaks your heart I will kill him. And write a song about it.”

I laughed. “Night Coby. Tell Kel and the boys I miss them.” I climbed in the truck and waved at him one more time before driving away.

We were a few miles away when I had to pull the truck over, having a hard time seeing through the tears that wouldn’t stop running down my face.

Harry undid his seatbelt and scooted over to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. “Don’t cry, Maggie.”

“It’s just so hard to have to leave. They’re a part of me. For almost two years we toured with them, and it hurts to be away from them.” I blinked out the tears in my eyes. “I’ll be alright. I’ll go home and write a song about it,” I joked.

Harry kissed the side of my head. “I’m here if you still need to cry.”


	9. Chapter 9

“MAGLEIGH CAROLINE REYNOLDS, GET DOWN HERE!” My mother’s screeching wasn’t the way I wanted to be woken. It was Sunday and not even past nine. “HAROLD EDWARD STYLES, YOU TOO.”

“Is she going to kill us?” Harry whispered as he climbed out of my bed. I wasn’t even completely sure when he came to my room, but my inner hormonal teenager was pleased after the last two nights of sleeping alone.

“If you go down there naked she probably will. They don’t care if we share a bed, but if they find out you sleep naked all bets are off.” I waited for him in the hall while he grabbed some shorts.

We crept down the steps side by side, listening for anything that would indicate what we’d suddenly done wrong. I ran over the past few days in my head and couldn’t come up with anything. The house was deadly quiet. Not even the sounds of Kenz watching her morning cartoons could be heard. That scared me more than Mom yelling.

At the bottom of the stairs we both turned towards the living room. What we saw made Harry jump for joy and me want to run back upstairs and put on more clothes than my panties and a beater. The rest of One Direction were seated around the room. As soon as Harry ran at them, however, noise exploded.

Sensing my distress Harley planted herself in front of me.

“Next time yell for me to put on clothes,” I murmured to my mom.

“We’ve seen you in less,” Niall responded. My face went hot and Dad rounded on me.

“Explain.” His arms were crossed and his back teeth were grinding.

“They were in my dressing room! They didn’t _see_ anything!” I shot a look at Niall. He’d pay for that later. “I’m gonna go find some shorts.” I ran back upstairs, Harley on my heels. Until she couldn’t pick up that I was uncomfortable I wouldn’t be able to shake her. And right now I was okay with that.

“You need to warn me next time, old girl. There’s strange boys in the house and you didn’t even bark,” I rambled while I pulled a random shirt on that was on the floor and a pair of old basketball shorts I’d stolen from Kyle at one point. 

Downstairs was still a roar of excitement so I bypassed the living room and went to the kitchen to help my parents with breakfast. Or rather sit on the counter out of their way.

“Go change your shirt before your dad notices,” Mom instructed, handing me a piece of bacon.

I glanced down at what I’d grabbed. It was the henley Harry had been wearing after we got home the night before. I groaned and jumped down from the counter, eating my fried meat. What did he strip in my room last night?

The pile of his clothes on my floor confirmed it.

I switched shirts to one I knew for sure was not his.

Kenz was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, a smile on her face. “Daddy says we’re going to have a cook out tonight.”

Scooping her up I went back to the kitchen. Harley plopped down just outside while I went back to my counter. “So they’re staying?” I asked my parents.

Dad shook his head. “Not the night. They’ve already got hotel rooms. The Patricks are coming over too. You can call the band if you want.”

I texted the band to let them know what was up and there would be food. Then I opened my personal twitter that only my friends could see. _My house has been overrun by boys with funny accents._

“Mag, put the leaf in the table and bring up the extra chairs. Make Harry help you.” Mom didn’t look up from the biscuits she was making from scratch.

I did as told and jumped down from the table. “Stay with Kenz, Harley.”

The dog huffed at me but did as told.

“Harry, can you come help me, please? Actually, you can all help me.” I crooked a finger for the British boys to follow me. Down in the basement I pointed to the extra chairs. “If you could each grab one that would be fantastic.”

They did as told, except Harry. “Is this okay? I didn’t know they were coming.”

The smile I gave him was fake and he knew it. “It’s fine. Breakfast is almost ready; we need to hurry.” I stepped around him and grabbed the table leaf.

The table was wiped down and set just in time for Mom to pull the biscuits out of the oven and Dad to pour the gravy in a bowl.

  


Harry cornered me in the kitchen as I was loading the dishwasher. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

I sighed, turning to face him. “Nothing. I just forgot we’re not normal for a while. That and I’d gotten use to not having to share you.” That last part wasn’t supposed to be said aloud, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

He smiled softly before pressing a brief kiss to my lips and leaving me to my dishes.

When I was done I glanced in the living room in time to see a local report on the TV about a soldier’s funeral being protested. My fists clenched at my sides and red blurred my vision. I was grabbing keys, out the back door, and half way to the garage before I knew it.

Bypassing my truck I got in the old, battered blue Ford. A door closing echoed mine and I looked over to find Liam. It took me a moment to actually register it was him. “Seatbelt,” was all I said before I tore out with squealing tires.

Harley chased the truck down the drive, Dad yelling after her. Trying to block everything but the road out I turned up the volume on the old Metallica tape as loudly as I could. To his credit Liam didn’t ask any questions. And if he tried I couldn’t hear it over the music.

The old truck was pushing ninety. We were on back roads, so I wasn’t too worried about cops. Besides, most of them were at the funeral.

Slamming on the brakes I turned the music down, but not off. Never off. Further down the gravel road sat the church the soldier’s service was being held at. The lines of protesters were across the street. Police cars lined the curb closest to the church.

“I had a brother.” My voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat before speaking again. “He was two years older than me. We fought like you would not believe, but when I needed him he was always there.”

I watched a crying woman go out and plead to the cops. I didn’t need to hear her to know what she was saying. I’d heard it before.

“When Cole turned eighteen he joined the Army. They’d pay for his education and it was a pretty much guaranteed job. A year in his unit was deployed overseas. We never called it what it was. He always insisted we call it The Sand Box. It sounded less threatening. Less upsetting. A few months later, while I was on the road, a uniformed man showed up at the house and told my parents the vehicle Cole and some of his boys were in had been attacked. There were no survivors. I’d Skyped him the morning it happened.

“We canceled four weeks’ worth of dates without explaining. To this day no one really knows why we did it or why I was so out of it for the next six months. They had me on so many drugs to numb my head that I did good to remember our songs.”

My eyes followed the woman back towards the building where a man was practically dragging her inside. “We had his service here too. All of the families do. This’ll be the fourth we’ve had since Cole. Dad went to them until he physically attacked the protesters at the last and he was banned from the property.

“The police aren’t allowed to do anything about it. They aren’t violent. They stay across the street with their signs screaming about how this is the punishment for our government’s actions. I don’t think they understand that their actions have no impact on anyone but the family.”

“This is his truck,” Liam spoke softly.

I nodded. “It is. Cole left Metallica in when he left. He also left that hat on the dash, the bandana on the rearview. We start it once a week and let it run for a while. Every few months Dad will change the oil and flush the engine.”

My mind’s eye could see Mom huddled behind those glass doors, watching the people shouting cruel things about her eldest baby. I felt tears carve paths down my cheeks. “What are you doing here, Liam?”

“I saw the look on your face before you left the room. So did your dad. When he swore I knew there was a problem.”

I nodded. “Thanks. I shouldn’t be here, but I _really_ shouldn’t be here alone.”

Police and protesters alike looked up as the truck roared across the gravel. With a spin of the wheel and a cloud of grey dust I kicked a wave of rocks up at the latter.

In the silence that followed I starred at the man who I knew was in charge. I didn’t know if he recognized me from all those years ago, but I didn’t care. I wasn’t allowed to fight for my brother, but I would sure as hell fight for someone else’s.

A throat clearing through the open window snapped my attention away. “Go home, Magleigh.” It was Officer Kalvin. I’d always known him as Mike. He was Cole’s friend growing up. “We don’t want to arrest you, but if you do anything further we won’t have a choice.”

I nodded once in understanding. “Tell his ma…” My throat closed on the words and after a pause I tried again. “Tell his ma we’re here.”

“I will. Be safe.” Mike patted the door as I started to pull away. Music back up I let my tires spin and spit a little more dirt and gravel before I finally left.

Once at the house I backed the truck in its proper bay. Taking a deep breath, I kissed the hood, and closed the garage door. Inside everyone acted like nothing had ever happened. I figured they’d be given an explanation, but I had still prepared myself for questions. Suddenly tired I headed upstairs and whistled for Harley to follow.

My dog growled as my bedroom door opened. I’ve raised her since she was a ball of fur in my palm, so she’s always been really protective and attuned with my emotions. “Hush, pup,” I mumbled with my face in a pillow. 

She’d been practically on top of me on the bed, but moved when someone else joined us. I felt her resettle on my feet.

Arms wrapped around me and I sobbed against Harry’s shoulder. I knew it was him as soon as the door opened. No one else is foolish enough to get between a dog and her girl.

  


Brit pounced on me in her usual greeting. “Hiya! I wasn’t aware the British were coming.” She laughed at her own joke.

I rolled my eyes. “Neither were we.”

“Harry looks happy,” she commented, threading her arm through mine and leading me away from the crowd in our yard. “And you look slightly miserable.”

“That obvious?”

“I saw the report,” she confessed. “Dad was on the phone with yours for a few after.”

I nodded, but didn’t comment.

“I know that isn’t the only reason. It really is okay to like him, Maggie. But I know it’s the last thing you want to talk about. Is your band coming too?”

I smiled, grateful to have her as a friend. “Yep. They should be here any minute. We might disappear in the garage for a while though.”

“Yo Venom!” Jake’s voice bellowed out with his perfect timing. I ran across the yard and launched myself at him, much like the way Brit does to me. “So you missed me a little,” he laughed.

I grinned, nodding. “You have no idea.”

“So you’re rollin with boy bands now?” Avery teased as he hugged me. “Don’t throw a shoe at me.”

Laughing I lifted a bare foot. “Watch it or I’ll go find some.” I put my hands on either side of Vi’s face and gave her a sound, smacking kiss on the mouth. “I do not enjoy when you hide from even me.”

She smiled sheepishly. “I just needed a break from everybody. I’m good now.”

I nodded. “Good. Now to the garage!”

We opened the rear garage door that faced the yard instead of the driveway. My parents had this one build with two doors even though it was never meant for vehicles, just my friends and I. As a second thought I opened the other as well so we had a better chance of getting a breeze.

Jake picked Private Parts for a warm up, which meant I had to strap on my guitar and play the keyboard as well. Whatever. Vi hated this song. Probably because Jake had written it about her back when they’d tried for more of a relationship. Our amps were turned up a little more than necessary, but we don’t have any neighbors for it to bother.

A few bars in to the song everyone but the adults had wandered over to watch. They nodded along, for some reason it amused me. Brit was singing along to every word.

We were set up in a circle so I didn’t need to turn around to talk to them. “I think I’ve figured out how I want Love Bites. Up for it?” I knew they wouldn’t say no, so I just started on the heavy opening chords.

We kept going, one of us calling out a new song we’d been toying with or Brit, Harry, and surprisingly Niall asking for one of the old ones.

_I’ve tried but I just can’t take it/ I’d rather fight than just fake it/ Cause I like it rough_

A lot of my lyrics I really wish my parents would think were written by someone else, but I think they know it’s all me most of the time.

All of the rocking out was really making me miss being on stage every night. We needed to get this record done before I went crazy.

  


Dad had built up a pretty good fire in the pit after dinner. Nights like this where the dark is almost a little too cool and there’s a fire going are my ideal sleeping weather. I announced I was going to bed and stood.

“Don’t I get a good night kiss!” Brit demanded.

I laughed and bent down to peck her lips. “Night Brit Brit.” Across the circle I kissed both my parents good night as well; Kenz had been put to bed hours ago.

“Hey, you skipped most of us!” Avery pretended to pout.

After rolling my eyes I went around the circle, kissing first my band then the One Direction boys good night. Harry’s kiss was the last and for some reason I let my lips linger on his a moment longer. After all he was going back to his world for the night. I might not see him again until their show the day after tomorrow.

Upstairs I pulled back on Harry’s shirt. It smelled like him. I’m such a dumb girl.

I don’t know what time it was when my door creaked open. My sleep blurred eyes could make out Harry’s mop of curls in the dark. “Are you leaving for the hotel?”

He pulled off his shirt and dropped his jeans, keeping his boxers on, and got under the cover with me. “I’m not leaving.” Harry kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around me.


End file.
